One Fine Day
One Fine Day is the twenty-second episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Synopsis Tyzonn begins to pay a lot of attention to Rose, which makes her uncomfortable. When the Fearcats create a forcefield, the two of them become trapped inside. Even the Sentinel Knight is unable to penetrate the forcefield. Meanwhile, Tyzonn shows kindness to Norg. Plot Rose is in the mansion reading a book when she gets the feeling that she is being watched. She lowers her book and there is Tyzonn staring at her. Rose: What? Tyzonn: What what? Rose: Why are you just sitting there, looking at me? Don't you have anything better to do? Tyzonn tells her he doesn't. But his staring gets on Rose's nerves and she tells him it is weird. Rose know wishes she had gone on the picnic with the others. Tyzonn asks her why she didn't. Rose tells him because she thought she could enjoy her day off reading a book and not being bothered by anyone. Tyzonn tells her that he will make sure no one bothers her. Rose tries to read her book, but is interrupted by questions from Tyzonn. Fed up, Rose leaves to join her friends n their picnic. Ronny, Dax, Mack, and Will are hiking close to the woods. Will is enjoying the day, but not so much Dax as he is carrying everything. Mack volunteers to take the pack from Dax. Mack then tells them about the picnic he had with his dad, when his dad had more time. Rose comes running towards them. Dax, Mack, Will, and Ronny are surprised to see Rose, as she had wanted to stay behind. Rose tells them she decided to join her friends. Mack, Will, Ronny, and Dax know she was really trying to ditch Tyzonn. Rose admits she did, she couldn't handle his staring at her all the time. Tyzonn then comes running up with Rose's book and gives it to her. Everyone, except Rose, is amused. Will then invites Tyzonn to join them on their picnic. Tyzonn is thrilled to join them. The teens walk together until they spot a furry creature walking along. The teens decide to follow the creature that looks like Big Foot. Elsewhere, in the woods, the Fearcats are searching for the Centurion Torch, which is capable of burning the world. Benglo sets up a force field, so no one can bother them. In the control center, Spencer picks up a disturbance. Mr. Hartford wants the teens contacted. Spencer tells him they have the day off and are on a picnic. Spencer adds it was not much of a disturbance and wants to let them enjoy their day. Mr. Hartford tells Spencer he has forgotten what it is like to be young and reminisces over Mack's arrival, two years ago. As the Fearcats continue their search for the Centurion Torch, the teens continue to follow the furry creature. The teens are stunned when the furry creature just vanishes. The teens follow the furry creature's footsteps and then the footsteps just stop. The teens end up walking into Benglo's force field. Tyzonn walks up to the force field and recognizes it as a Lamporean force field. Tyzonn knows he can get through it. In order for his friends to get through, they need to hold hands. Tyzonn will pass his mercurian powers to their organic matter and they should all be able to pass through the force field. Tyzonn stresses that it important that they don't let go. The teens form a chain and hold hands. Tyzonn goes through first, with Rose next. Mack is next in the chain, but the force field gives off an electric shock and Mack cannot pass. Mack is confused, as he made sure not to let go. Ronny, Dax, Mack, and Will become alarm when they can't see Tyzonn and Rose on the other side. Rose and Tyzonn fall to the ground as they enter the other side. They are surprise that their friends are not with them. Meanwhile, Benglo has picked up a reading that shows someone has broken through the force. Benglo is convince it is Tyzonn. Mig tells Benglo to keep searching, he will look for Tyzonn. Tyzonn tells Rose they need to find the seal and break it, that will let their friends in. Rose wonders how Tyzonn knows so much about the force field and Tyzonn admits it is a force field the Fearcats use. Tyzonn and Rose start their search for the seal. On the other side of the force field, Mack has an idea and takes out the sword. Ronny, Dax, and Will find it funny that Mack had brought along his sword, until they realize it can help. The sword transforms to Sentinel Knight and they explain their problem to him. Sentinel Knight goes up to the force field and tries to break through it. As Rose and Tyzonn walk through the woods, they hear a strange noise. When they go to investigate it, they find the furry creature they were following. The furry creature is in pain and Tyzonn wants to help him, although Rose is not so sure. Tyzonn pulls a splinter out of the furry creature's foot. The furry creature is so happy he gives both of them a hug. Rose recognizes him as a yeti. Suddenly the furry creature takes off running as Mig makes an appearance. Rose and Tyzonn morph. The two Rangers battle Mig. It is a difficult battle and things become more difficult when Mercury Ranger weakens. Mercury Ranger and Pink Ranger take off. Elsewhere, Sentinel Knight cannot break through the force field. Mack, Dax, Will, and Ronny tell Sentinel Knight to stop and they wonder what to do next. On the other side of the force field, Tyzonn is bandaging himself up. Rose asks if he is okay. Tyzonn tells her he had forgotten to mention that Lamporean force fields weaken him. Rose sits next to Tyzonn and they talk. Rose wants to know why Tyzonn kept at her with questions. Tyzonn remarks that Rose does not talk about herself. Answering difficult questions from a book is no problem, but nothing about herself. Rose admits she never felt very special and thought if she learned everything, she would. Tyzonn asked her if she does, and Rose admits that she doesn't. Tyzonn tells Rose that he thinks she is special. Rose smiles and tells Tyzonn he is special, to which he replies he knows. Tyzonn and Rose get up and start looking for the seal. Meanwhile, Benglo has found the Centurion Torch. Rose and Tyzonn find the seal, but before they can reach it, Mig fires at them. Rose and Tyzonn battle Mig. Tyzonn yells at Rose to go for the seal. Rose takes off running and using her weapon, breaks the seal. Mig is furious and battles Tyzonn with force. Tyzonn lands on the ground and doesn't move. Rose goes running up to Tyzonn, fearing the worse. Rose's fears are confirm when she kneels by the still Tyzonn. Mig laughs. Mig's taunts and laughs get to Rose. Rose morphs. Pink Ranger and Mig have an intense battle. Benglo arrives in a giant robot, with the Centurion Torch inside. Benglo is about to squish Pink Ranger when Red Ranger stops the robot with his sword. Black Ranger arrives on his Hovertek Cycle. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger arrive as well. The Rangers check on Tyzonn. Sentinel Knight tells them to go, he will look after Tyzonn. Pink Ranger has the zords sent. Mig jumps into the giant robot as the Rangers form their Megazord. The battle continues. Eventually the Rangers destroy the robot and get the torch. Mig and Benglo land on the ground and retreat. The teens race over to where Tyzonn is. Mack is ready to fire at the furry creature by Tyzonn, but Rose stops him. Sentinel Knight tells them the creature told him he could help. The teens and Sentinel Knight watch as the creature, with a stick and powder, dances around Tyzonn. Tyzonn comes to, to the relief of everyone. Mack recognizes the furry creature as Norg, after when he was captured by Flurious. Norg recognizes Mack as the Red Ranger. Mack tells Norg they are all Rangers and Norg takes off running. The teens help Tyzonn to his feet. Rose is very happy that Tyzonn is okay and answers his questions from earlier. Tyzonn and Rose hug. Norg returns to the ice den, where Flurious asks where he has been. Norg tells him since it was his day off, he went for a walk. Flurious is angry with Norg and tells him he hopes he enjoyed it, because it will be the last day off he has. Flurious asks Norg if he thinks the Rangers go for a walk. Before Norg can answer, Flurious yells at him more. At the Hartford mansion, Rose, Dax, Mack, Will, and Tyzonn enter and walk to Spencer and Mr. Hartford. Mr. Hartford asks them how their day off was. The five teens reply, a nice walk and fighting the bad guys. Ronny then enters with the Centurion Torch and adds that they have brought back a gift. Ronny gives the torch to a thrilled Mr. Hartford. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Dwayne Cameron as Tyzonn (Mercury Overdrive Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Sentinel Knight (voice) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) *Adam Gardiner as Kamdor (voice) *Ria Vandervis as Miratrix *Kelson Henderson as Mig (voice) *David Weatherley as Benglo (voice) Notes *Tyzonn attempts to get all the Rangers through the forcefield by altering their molecular structure to be like his, just by holding hands and forming a chain. Notably, the chain breaks at Mack. This is most likely because he is an android and thus unaffected by molecular change. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Operation Overdrive episodes